


Nothing Much to Persuade

by dewypanda



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: English Literature - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewypanda/pseuds/dewypanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction has been discontinued.</p><p>One year ago Claudio, through John's manipulations, shattered Hero Duke's heart. Now Hero is attending Victoria University of Wellington and studying French and English literature. Here she can start a new life filled with new and old friends. But Hero is not the only one who has moved to Wellington, and fate forces Hero to confront her past, John Donaldson. Will John atone for his sins and will Hero be persuaded to fully forgive him?</p><p>A Nothing Much To Do fanfic based loosely on the plot of Persuasion by Jane Austen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has been discontinued.

**14th January 2015, Auckland** , **Duke house**

 

Hero sat on her bed and stared at her laptop in trepidation. NCEA exam results were out today.

Facebook was slowly exploding as her friends woke up and checked their results online. Some had stayed up late so they could see their results the moment they came out. But not Hero,

Hero was scared. She wasn't scared that she might fail. She was scared that she her results would be good enough. She needed to get discretionary entrance into Victoria University. She did not want to return to high school this year, not after everything that had happened last year. She want to go far away. She wanted no more stares and hushed voices. No more snickering. And most importantly, no more having to pretend she was still friends with Claudio.

She took a deep breath. "The results aren't going to get better by waiting, get on with it Hero" she said to herself. She entered her NSN number and password and clicked Login, then squealing and covered her hands with her face.

Slowly she opened her fingers to look at the screen, squealed again and fell back on her pillows with a smile. She was going to university.

A short time later Hero walked down to the kitchen. Esther was making pancakes. 

"Good morning Mama"

"Good morning darling, did you check your results yet?" Esther asked as she passed Hero a plate.

"Yes, excellence endorsement. I also passed level 3 French" said Hero.

"I knew you would do well, going to miss you though, if you go down to Wellington." Esther wasn't so sure about letting Hero go to university when she wasn't even 17 yet. She had noticed a difference in Hero since she had returned home. Hero had faded a little and her smiles were often twinged with sadness. Esther did not want her baby girl growing up and entering the big bad world. She wanted to keep her as a child forever. Yet Hero was determined that she wanted to go to university. Louise agreed with Hero, reminding Esther that children did not stay children forever.

"I'll call every couple of days and come home for the holidays, I promise." said Hero as she slathered her pancakes in fruit and syrup.

Beatrice walked into the room, "Uhh, why is it so hot? It is far too hot for pancakes"

"It's summer, it's Auckland and you can have your pancakes cold, dear" Mama said

"Nah, it's fine, I will have them warm." Beatrice said, pouring herself orange juice, "Want some?"

"And did you check the results of your exams?" Esther asked

Beatrice groaned "I did terrible,"

"By terrible I assume you mean you did not get excellent for everything." Louise said, walking into the kitchen and picking up the glass of juice Beatrice had poured for Esther.

"I failed the short stories section for English,"

"But apart from that one unit, how did you do?"

"Excellence endorsement" Beatrice murmured, making it sound like she had failed

"Oh, that's great!" Hero said "Did you pass all the units you need to get into biomedical science?"

"Of course, I just can't believe I failed that English paper. BeneDICK is going to make so much fun of me. Why does he have to be so good at English?" Beatrice said, pulling her grumpy cat face.

"So how did you do, Hero" Louise asked, having missed the earlier conversation.

"Excellent!" Hero said jumping up and down in her sweet, reminding everyone else in the room of a puppy dog. "Oh, I better check what that career lady enrolled me in." She rushed out of the room and back to her room to get her laptop.

 

Half an hour later, Hero's joy had turned to angst.

"I don't know what papers I should take. Should I take both the English literature papers in trimester 1? Or should I swap one of them for something else? This art history paper looks awesome. Or I could do theatre studies."

"Check if you need both Enlgih literature papers for 2nd year" Louise suggested

"I only need to take 2 100-level English-lit papers, and I will take at least one in the second trimester."

"Wow," said Beatrice, "By the time I take my core papers I have no options left"

In the end Hero settled on her first trimester courses; FREN 201 the 2nd year French language paper, French 104 'French Society and Culture', Art History 101 'Rock Art to Revolution' and English Literature 117 'Introduction to Narrative'.

She clicked back into the course page for ENGL 117, and looked up her set texts. "I can get a head start to university and enjoy some summer reading in one step," she thought.

Ian McEwen, _Atonement_ (Vintage);  
Muriel Spark, _The Prime Of Miss Jean Brodie_ (Popular Penguin);  
Jane Austen, _Persuasion_ (Popular Penguin)

She had not read any of these books, though she had seen the movie version of Atonement. 

 

A couple of days later she had bought the three books. But how little did she know how each would influence her first trimester at university, in their own unique way.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last edited: 01/02/15, using Hemingway editor
> 
> NCEA is New Zealand's current highschool system. In year 11 (about 15 years old) students sit NCEA level 1. The next year they sit NCEA level 2 and then NCEA level 3. At each level, you can achieve that level with merit or excellence endorsement.
> 
> Most students complete NCEA level 3 before they go to university. Victoria University of Wellington also has discretionary entrance which allows bright students to start a year early. To get discretionary entrance students need to have an NCEA level 2 certificate with merit endorsement or better as well as proof that they are mature and diligent enough to go to university (usually a letter from their current school).
> 
> All the university courses mentioned in this chapter (and fanfic) are actual courses at Victoria University. If you don't believe me check it out for yourself here: http://www.victoria.ac.nz/study/programmes-courses/courses


	2. Character stuff (not an actual chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something somewhat like this at the beginning of 'The Luminaries' which I always refer to, so I thought it would be useful both for myself and the readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not final and will be edited and added to as I need to.
> 
> Last edited 01/02/15

NMTD/original character                              Character in Persuasion                              Character in The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie

* * *

Hero Duke                                                    Anne Elliot                                                  _Rose Stanley_

Beatrice Duke                                               Lady Russell???

Esther Duke                                                  Elizabeth Elliot (only kind of)                        -

Leo Duke                                                      _Sir Walter Elliot_                                               ?

Ursula                                                           Mrs Smith      _?_

John Donaldson                                             Captian Frederick Wentworth                       -

Pedro Donaldson                                           Admiral Croft                                               -

Balthazar Jones                                              _Whoever I need him to be  
_

Claudio                                                          Mr Elliot

Mr Donaldson                                                Mr Sheppherd

Marika Makora                                               Mary Musgrove                                           Mary MacGregor

Charlie Douglas                                             Charles Musgrove                                       Monica Douglas

Lexie                                                             Louise Musgrove                                        Sandy Stranger

Jenny Park                                                     Henrietta Musgrove                                    Jenny Gray

Eunice Gardiner                                              -                                                               Eunice Gardiner

Joanna Brodeur                                              Mrs Musgrove?                                           Miss Jean Brodie


	3. Unexpected news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot day. A party of teenagers and parents. Surprising news and a bathtub of feels.

**25th January 2015 (Auckland Anniversary Weekend), Auckland, Hobbes House**

 

The past two weeks had been filled with paperwork for Hero, Beatrice and many of their friends. They signed the final paper work for university, applied for student loans and allowances, and arranged accommodation. And then it all quietened down for Hero and she only had to wait until it was time to move.

Beatrice's parents arrived from Australia to spend time with the family before Beatrice left for Wellington.  When Benedick's parents found out they invited the Duke's for a meal. Somehow it had ended up being a BBQ with everyone and their parents invited. Well, not quite everyone. To Hero's relief Claudio and his family were away for the long weekend. John was visiting his family in the UK. Hero decided to thoroughly enjoy this party.

After the main group of people arrived late Sunday afternoon the crowd split naturally into three groups, the men drank beer around the BBQ, the women drank wine (or beer) in the garden, and the teenagers drank coke sitting down the steps of the porch in 3 sets of 2; Hero/Ursula, Beatrice/Benedick and Pedro/Balthazar.

"Would you rather be in Auckland on the hottest day of the year, or Wellington on the windiest day of the year?" Balthazar asked,

"Oh, that's easy. Wellington hands down." Beatrice said,

"Auckland, because on the windiest day in Wellington you'll get blown in front of a bus or something" Pedro said

"I go with Auckland too, I mean today is probably one of the hottest days of the year, and we're all having a great time," said Ursula

"You may be having a great time but I'm melting. it never gets this hot in Wellington" said Bea

"Believe it or not, it actually is pretty hot in Wellington today, and is forecast to be hotter than Auckland tomorrow" said Benedick looking at his phone

"What? I don't believe you," said Bea and she snatched the phone from Ben's hand. "Ha, it's 28 degrees right now, but Wellington will only get to 27 tomorrow."

"Right, the difference between 27 and 28 degrees is huge" said Balthazar

"So we all agree Auckland on a hot day?" said Ben

"No, I hate this heat. Wellington on a windy day"

"I think you would just rather Wellington" said Hero

"Ok, I've got one," said Ursula "would you rather..."

 

 

 

Later that evening Hero entered the kitchen to find Mr Donaldson fetching beer from the fridge

"Want one?" he asked

"Thanks, but I am just after a couple of lemonades" she said

"I hear from you mothers that you are going to Victoria University next year," he said as he handed her two bottles of lemonade.

"Yes, I am going to study French and English literature," she said

"That's excellent. Victoria university is a fine place. I studied a bit of english literature when I was studying law there myself. What hall will you be living in?"

"I have been accepted into Weir House" she replied

"Now that is a hall with history. I spent a happy year there. I wish John had applied to live in Weir House, but he insisted on applying for that Kathryn something-or-rather. It's history is that it was an office building until just recently. They will put students anywhere. You have much better taste Hero, choosing a fine establishment like Weir House"

Hero was taken aback by what Mr Donaldson had just said "John?" was all she got out, hoping that he had meant to say 'Pedro'.

"Yes, did you not know! John also applied for discretionary entrance. I am rather pleased about it, John's not really suited to highschool and I think at university he will meet more people like him. Yes, while the final year of highschool is good for some, it is not necessary for others. Not if it makes them miserable and if they know what they want to do afterwards already."

"Oh" was all Hero managed to say

"Yes, well, if I must give you some advice Hero, make the most of your university years, they go by so fast. Study hard, but have fun too" he said and winked,

As soon as she was sure Mr Donaldson had finished she left the room and sought a palce to be alone. Everywhere she went there were people, in the garden, the porch, and the lounge. She opened a bedroom door but found Ben and Bea inside.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

She entered the only solitary room in the house and sat down in the bathtub. "How can he do this to me?" she whispered to scared to speak aloud in case her anger filled the whole room.

Her plans were crumbling apart, for how was she to leave her past behind, if it was coming with her?

Was he doing this on purpose, following her down there so he could ruin her life again?

How dare he?

Yes, he had apologised, and she had accepted it, but did people really change? She did not want to give him the opportunity to find out.

 

Ursula waited for about twenty minutes for her lemonade before she started wondering where Hero was. She looked in the kitchen, where she found Bea's and Ben's parents laughing over some story. Nor was she in the lounge where Balthy and Pedro were making a racket. She certainly was not in Ben's bedroom where he was making out with Bea.

"Hey, have you seen Hero?"

"She was looking for the bathroom a little while ago"

Yes, it was in the bath that Ursula found Hero, on the verge of tears

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked as she climbed into the bath next to Hero and gave her a hug

"John's in Wellington. He's studying at Vic too"

"And that got you upset because..."

"I just wanted to leave all that shit behind. I just want to start a new life where no one knows what happened,"

Ursula just hugged Hero for a while, but then she said

"You know, university is a big place, and you won't have any classes with him. Chances are you will hardly see him. And even if you do, I am pretty sure John regrets what he did to you, and the last thing he is going to do is tell anyone about it,"

Hero thought on this a while, Ursula was probably right

"I guess it is mostly Claudio who bugs me, always moping around me. I think he wants us to get back together."

"And what do you want?"

"To go to university and meet new people,"

"And that is what you are going to do. Don't worry about John, it will work out fine."

At this point Balthazar walked into the bathroom

"Ah, sorry, didn't know you were in here. I can go if you want"

"Hero's just a bit worried about university, especially as I won't be there to cheer her up" Ursula said

"Oh, I know how you feel, I'm a bit worried too." He came and plonked himself next to Hero,

"I'm going to the School of music in Wellington" he said. "You know the thing that worries me the most, is that I will no longer be the best one at music"

Hero smiled. Everyone knew that Balthazar was crazy talented at music

"I mean, I am a bit vain," he continued, "but as much as I would like to think I am the best musician ever, all the other best musicians around New Zealand will be there, and that's just a bit scary."

"I think you will all be too busy learning new things to work out who is the best" said Hero

"You are probably right. Here's a deal, if you ever need to talk to someone about something, anything, you just give me a ring, ok? I won't be that far away, and I will have access to Pedro's car. And if I need someone to cheer me up if I am ever feeling like someone else is better than me, I will call you, deal?

"Don't you have Pedro to do that?"

"He's my boyfriend, he has to think I am the best. I need someone else to reassure me."

"Ok, deal."

 "Do you guys realise school is starting this week?" Ursula piped up

"Oh, poor Ursula, I wish you were coming to Wellington too"

"I don't know if I want to go to Wellington if the wind pushed people in front of buses"

"I'm going to miss you Ursula"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so hot in Wellington right now. I'm melting. It never gets this hot in Wellington!
> 
> Auckland Anniversary is a regional public holiday which always falls on the last Monday of January.


	5. Chapter 5

I have decided to discontinue this story as a Nothing Much to Do fanfiction, and instead restart as a Persuasion fanfiction.

This is due to much thought I have had about the appropriateness of Hero and John being Anne and Captain Wentworth.


End file.
